<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moça do cabelo violeta by Ikyelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168472">Moça do cabelo violeta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf'>Ikyelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Praia, beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na minha rua tem uma moça com longos e macios cabelos tingidos de um vibrante e encantador violeta. E, oh, se a moça cheia de graça soubesse o que eu sinto por ela!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moça do cabelo violeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspirado em Garota de Ipanema!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>N</b>a minha rua tem uma moça com longos e macios cabelos tingidos de um vibrante e encantador violeta. E, oh, se a moça cheia de graça soubesse o que eu sinto por ela!</p><p>Eu, Ino, artista que respira as cores desse mundo, vejo-a passar na vendinha com os seus shortinhos surrados e as sandálias de praia na mão, fazendo hora com aquele vendedor de açaí loirinho bem bonitinho. Seus longos fios ondulam quando ela passa, o quadril dançando em um doce balanço e os lábios se curvando em seu gracioso sorriso. Assim como os tons que preenchem seu cabelo, a moça tem um ar de transformação.</p><p>Ela faz o tipo que você olha e é incapaz de negar sua beleza, tão suave e encantadora quanto a canção de uma sereia. Meio desajeitada, tropeçando no asfalto com um sorriso sem-graça que é cheio de cores e amores, porém dançarina que faz show nos batuques do teu coração. Ela vem e passa, toda divertida e cheia de graça.</p><p>No corpo tem história cravada na pele, tatuagens que pintam o quadro artístico que é a sua silhueta. E eu não tenho nada para competir além do meu dourado de praia e o meu anseio em fazer parte da sua vida. Se eu pudesse ser mais um dos nomes marcados em sua macia pele de alabastro, oh, meu coração tocaria canção de amor.</p><p>A doce moça de cabelos violetas é mais bela que a praia que tanto ama, mais amável que as flores que gosta de cuidar e mais gracinha que o loirinho bonitinho.</p><p>Oh, Hinata Hyuuga, é a própria musa dos mares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>